1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body paneling for use on a motor vehicle such as a riding-type powered lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 62-16517 discloses a riding-type powered lawn mower comprising a vehicle frame, an engine mounted on a rear portion of the vehicle frame, a cover covering the engine and its accessories, and a driver's seat mounted on an upper portion of the cover.
For servicing the engine and the accessories of the disclosed riding-type powered lawn mower for maintenance, it is necessary to remove the cover in its entirety in order for the operator to be able to access the engine and the accessories.